Seven Day's of Misaki's Cosplay
by Mitzia
Summary: Misaki gets a job at the cosplay cafe where he filled in for Sumi last Christmas. Every day, there's a new theme. Will Misaki be able to dress in the embarassing costumes and to make it more challenging, can he do it in front of people who are close to him?
1. Moe Monday

Misaki received a letter from the cosplay café he worked at on Christmas Eve in February. The letter was asking if he wanted a job as a waiter there. Misaki jumped at the chance for the job, but there was no way he could tell his lover, Akihiko. He knew the perverted writer would come and use this as a chance to see his young lover cosplay and most likely use this as material in his BL novels.

Misaki left Monday morning while the Akihiko was asleep so he wouldn't be "held" before work. He took a taxi to the café and there was a sign outside that caught the new worker's eyes. It was a small easel to attract customers that said "Moe Monday" in bright pink letters. This gave Misaki a bad feeling, but he walked inside anyway.

Inside, there was a lady with long brown hair in a blue bunny girl outfit. Misaki blushed and turned away. "You must be Takahashi-kun! Nice to meet! I'm Aoi Takada. I'll be working with you!" the lady said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misaki Takahashi. Please take care of me," Misaki said and bowed his head.

"Welcome to the cosplay café. Let's get your costume ready. Today is Moe Monday which means we all wear bunny girl suits. It's a big hit with the costumers," Aoi said.

Misaki got more nervous at the thought of wearing a bunny suit, but he needed a job so he had to endure it. Besides, it was only on Mondays and a lot of people work or go to school then, so there might not be a lot of people.

Aoi left the room and came back with a lime green bunny suit. "Don't worry, most of the workers are boys and the guests never notice. We also have breast pads and wigs so they never find out," Aoi reassured.

Misaki felt even more nervous but when he changed out of his clothes and into the outfit in the bathroom, he felt a lot better. With the pads and wig on, here looked like a real girl. The wig was chestnut brown and reached his lower back and the pads made him look like a B-cup.

He walked out of the bathroom and Aoi looked at the cross-dressing boy with shimmering eyes. "You look amazing!" she shrieked.

Misaki blushed and waited for costumers to come. After about twenty minutes, a group of teenage boys a little younger than Misaki walked in. Aoi seated them at a table near the window and waved her hand for Misaki to take their order. She walked away and the blushing boy walked up to the table with a pocket-sized notepad.

"Wha-What will it be boys?" he said in a high pitched voice.

"We'll have some coffee and chocolate parfaits," one of them said. Misaki jotted it down on the notepad and walked to the kitchen to give the chef the order. Aoi tended to the next group of costumers while another came inside. Misaki walked to the front and saw a familiar man at the entrance.

Akihiko was standing by the door, looking around the café in amazement. It was pink and there were bears everywhere. It reminded him of his own home almost.

The blush on the young brunette's intensified immensely and the older man stared at the boy. Misaki tried to get Aoi's attention to get Akihiko, but she was too busy talking to the customers. Misaki let out a sigh.

"This way, sir," Misaki said and guided Akihiko to a table in the corner.

"This is a big surprise, Misaki," Akihiko said, observing in every detail in the bunny suit.

"What'll it be?" Misaki asked, trying to act normal.

"Coffee…and a bit of Misaki," Akihiko said. Misaki blushed and walked to the kitchen. He came out with a small tray with coffee.

"Misaki, you've been working so hard, you can take a break now. I can handle the customers for now," Aoi said to Misaki.

"If you're on break you can join me," the perverted man said. Misaki looked away but sat down.

"How come you can dress like this in front of strangers but not me?" Akihiko asked, sipping his coffee.

"Why the hell would I?!" Misaki blushed.

"Because you look so cute as a girl," the writer chuckled.

"Don't call me cute," Misaki mumbled.

Akihiko looked at his watch. "I've got to go write before Aikawa kills me. Thanks for the inspiration," he said. The writer got up and planted a small kiss on Misaki's lips before leaving.

"I'm going to kill him!" Misaki thought.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first Junjo Romantica fanfic. I hope it's good. I feel like it isn't. TT^TT So this will be 7 chapters long (1 chapter for each day) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Neko Tuesday

The next morning, Misaki ran out of the apartment mid-way through Akihiko's "charging" sessions. The boy ran as fast as he could to the café where he worked. He stopped running about a block away and walked slowly, trying to catch his breath.

Outside the café, he looked at the small easel and saw "Neko Tuesday" writing in big orange letters.

"This should be fun," Misaki said under his breath. He sighed and pushed open the door.

Aoi stood in the doorway wearing a black leather suit that spies wear in movies. It looked tight and it really helped show her female features. There was a slim belt around her waist and a thick black tail connected to it. On her head, there was a headband with black cat ears. She looked at Misaki and the ears perked up. This made the boy take a step back.

"Good morning, Misaki," Aoi greeted.

"H-Hello," Misaki said, staring at the ears to see if they'd move again.

Aoi giggled. "Like the ears? They're called necomimi. They're cat ears that move according to your brain waves," Aoi explained. She started making different faces and the ears moved to match her expression.

"Interesting. Do I have to wear those as well?" Misaki asked a bit nervously.

Aoi nodded. "You're clothes are in the bathroom," she said.

Misaki walked in the bathroom and saw a small pile of clothes in the corner. He bent down to pick them up. The pile contains a black belt with a brown tail, a brown necomimi headband, brown ankle boots, a white blouse, and black shorts. On the counter, there was the wig and breast pads from yesterday and a pair of thick-rimmed red glasses.

After a few minutes, Misaki walked out of the bathroom in the embarrassing costume. Aoi looked over at the cat boy and her eyes beamed. "You look so cute! The guests are going to love you so much!" she shrieked.

"Th-Thank you," he said. "I hope Usagi-san won't come again today," he thought. The poor kitty would die of embarrassment if the perverted rabbit saw him like this.

A group of boys walked into the café, but before Misaki could walk over to them, Aoi stopped him.

"I should mention this now. After everything you saw, end it with nya, okay?" Aoi whispered. She walked away before the boy could say anything. Instead, he sighed and guided the boys to a table.

"Welcome. What will you have today, nya?" Misaki asked in his high voice timidly. The boys all blushed from the cuteness radiating from the person they thought was a girl.

"We'll have some pizza and soda," one of the boys said.

"It'll be here shortly, nya," Misaki said and quickly walked away, cursing in his mind. "I really hope Usag-san won't be here today," he thought again.

Misaki brought out the food and drinks for his customers and they were drooling and blushing. The cross-dressing boy didn't know if it was because of him or the food.

Misaki and Aoi stood in the front for a while, waiting for more costumers. Another group of boys walked in and she guided them to her side of the café. Misaki waited for his next customers and when the next person walked in, he wished Aoi had stayed.

Hiroki Kamijou walked into the girly cafe. He left Mitsuhashi University for lunch so he could spy on his lover Nowaki Kusama in the flower shop across the street. He hadn't seen his lover for a while, so he wanted to watch him as much as possible.

Misaki recognized Hiroki right away. Hiroki was his English teacher at the school. Misaki started to have a mental breakdown but managed to get Hiroki a table by the window.

"Wha-Wha-What can I g-get you, nya?" Misaki asked nervously, hoping his teacher wouldn't figure out it was him.

"Coffee," Hiroki said. His eyes were focused on the tall man across the street handing a large bouquet of red roses to a woman.

Misaki returned a minute later, shaking as he put the cup of coffee in front of Hiroki. The older man noticed the trembling and looked the Misaki. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Hiroki asked.

"No! Not at all! I've never seen you a day in my life, nya!" Misaki said, trying to laugh and look as natural as possible.

Hiroki carefully studied the face and outfit of the boy. The emerald eyes and nervousness finally connected in his head. "Takahashi-kun?" he said.

Misaki gasped and his face went pale as a ghost. "I was right, I see. What are you doing here? You should be studying for exams!" the teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki said. He was used to the teacher's scolding, but he was still terrified of his wrath.

Misaki ran in the back of the café terrified. He didn't come out until Hiroki left.


	3. Magical Girl Wednesday

Misaki walked to the café, wondering if he was cursed since Akihiko and Hiroki came to the café right when he started working there. When he saw the easel in front of the café, he knew he was. "Magical Girl Wednesday" was writing on it in bright blue letters. He took a deep breath before entering.

Inside, Aoi was in a bright pink dress that reached the middle of her thighs. There was a big pink hat with long yellow ribbons on her head and a long yellow bow on her lower back. She wore white stockings and pink ballet shoes with pink ribbons that went up to her knees. Her small hands were covered in pink lace gloves that just barely reached her wrists.

"Welcome!" Aoi said.

"Good morning, Aoi. I'm wearing that, aren't I?" Misaki said, pointing to her outfit. Aoi shook her head.

"Nope. You're a different magical girl. It's in the bathroom awaiting your arrival," Aoi giggled.

"That sounds very creepy," Misaki said and walked to the bathroom. In the pile on the floor, there was a white and green school girl outfit. There were green ankle height boots, white gloves, and a yellow tiara. On the counter, the wig was already in a ponytail and the pads were next to it. Two pink ribbons were next to it.

Misaki walked out of the bathroom and Aoi giggled. "What is this?" he asked.

"You are Sailor Jupiter, one of our saviors!" Aoi said as she struck a pose like a superhero.

"Isn't that from some anime?" he asked. Aoi looked at him with a straight face.

"Misaki, this is a cosplay café," she said and walked to the front.

"I knew that," he said as he cursed in his mind.

"So what are you supposed to be?" the male cosplayer asked.

"I'm a Magical Garment Girl!" she said, striking another pose. Misaki slowly nodded his head and faced the door waiting for customers.

A little girl came in with her mom and her eyes lit up when she saw Misaki. "Mommy! It's Sailor Jupiter!" she shrieked.

"Even five year olds know who you are," Aoi whispered.

"Come this way," Misaki said, leading the two to a table. The little girl gave him a hug and giggled.

"She's so real!" she said. The mother lifted her onto the chair and took a quick look at the menu.

"We'll have two chocolate parfaits, please," the lady said. Misaki nodded and walked to the kitchen came back with the ice cream. The little girl smiled at Misaki and devoured her meal.

Misaki walked to the front wear he saw Aoi take a certain strawberry blonde he knew to her side of the café.

Aikawa sat down and instantly found Misaki's emerald eyes. She waved to him and told Aoi what she wanted and she walked away. Misaki looked away, but Aikawa waved her hand for him to come over. Misaki sighed and walked over.

"I knew you'd be here," she said.

"How?" he asked although he knew the answer.

"Usami-sensei said you were here being a sexy bunny so I came to see you and its better than I imagined. You have to dress like this in front of him sometime! That would be amazing!" She seemed to go into her own world after that.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have to be putting Usagi-san in a coma or something?" he asked.

"Ah, he finished early. His idea was perfect! The lead worked at a café and his lover visited him every day and made him wear the costumes as punishment for not telling him about the job!" Aikawa shrieked.

Misaki slowly walked away and never returned to that side of the room that day.


	4. Kimono Thursday

Misaki ran from the apartment Thursday morning after yelling at Akihiko about his latest BL novel. He really couldn't stand it when his lover used their sex life as material for the whole world to see. Misaki slowed down as he approached his work and looked at the easel outside. In bright green letters, it said "Kimono Thursday."

"Finally something normal," he thought to himself and walked inside.

Aoi was on her knees, bowing as she greeted Misaki. "Welcome, sir," she said. She sat up and smiled at her co-worker. She stood up and Misaki looked at the design of the kimono she was wearing. It was light blue with pink petals on it. It was tied with a lilac obi. There was a flower hair pin in her hair that matched the kimono.

"Nice kimono," Misaki said. Aoi smiled and twirled around so he could see the whole thing.

"Thank you! I made it myself! I also made yours!" she said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Thanks," Misaki said and walked into the bathroom to see a magenta kimono with light pink flowers all over it. The obi was violet with lilac swirls and the wig and pads were on the counter with white socks and sandals underneath. There were two hair pins with flowers and ribbons.

Misaki finished changing and walked out. Aoi looked satisfied with her work and asked how it felt.

"It's really comfortable," he said.

"I'm surprised you knew how to tie an obi," Aoi said impressed. Misaki blushed and looked away. Aoi giggled and dragged him to the front. They sat on their knees, waiting for their customers.

When a group of girls finally walked in, Aoi and Misaki greeted them in unison. Misaki took the girls to a table by the window. "That kimono is really pretty!" one of the girls said.

"Th-Thank you," Misaki said in his girly voice.

"Where did you get that?" another asked.

"She made it," he said, pointing to the other one in the kimono. The girls looked at the kimonos and Aoi in awe.

"I wish I could make kimonos like that," they said.

Misaki let out a soft chuckle. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Green tea for all of us," one of the girls answered. Misaki bowed and came out with a tray of tea. He went to the front and got on his knees again.

The door opened and he bowed his head and heard a very familiar and flamboyant voice above. He slowly looked up and was not expecting this one bit.

"Nii-chan?!" he yelled in his head.

Takahiro came to visit his brother all the way from Osaka, but he wanted to get a quick drink before coming over.

"This place is amazing!" he said. Misaki put on a big grin and thanked his brother and led him to a table in the back.

"What would you like?" Misaki asked in a higher voice than before. He really didn't want his brother to find out who he was.

"Green tea please!" he said. Misaki nodded and practically ran to the back so he wouldn't have to see his brother in the kimono. Misaki walked back and gave Takahiro the tea and was about to walk away but was stopped.

"Did you buy that kimono?" he asked.

"She made it," Misaki repeated and pointed to Aoi again.

"Oh. She does excellent work. My little brother once wore a kimono like that. He looked so adorable!" Takahiro said and smiled at the thought of a little Misaki in women's clothes.

"That's nice," Misaki said and walked away. He knew exactly what Takahiro was talking about too.

When their parents died, Misaki helped Takahiro clean out the house so they could move and he found his mother's old kimono. He tried to put it on and Takahiro walked in on him. Takahiro helped his brother and Misaki looked like a girl when the kimono was properly on his tiny body.

Remembering this, Misaki tried to ignore all questions about his kimono.


	5. Maid Friday

Misaki walked to work the next morning almost like a zombie. He had spent the whole night trying to complete four essays Hiroki assigned the class and he didn't get a wink of sleep.

He had been rubbing his eyes the entire way until he say the bright pink letters on the easel. "Maid Friday" was writing in bright pink letters in cursive font.

Inside, Aoi was organizing the menus in a black dress with a white apron tied around her waist. There was a pink bow tied around her neck and a black and white headband on her head. She had black eye shadow surrounding her eyes and her lashes were full from a lot of mascara. Her lips were perfectly coated with dark red lipstick.

"I saw Maid Friday out there, not gothic Lolita," Misaki joked. Aoi cocked her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha, very funny. Hurry up and change. I'll do your make-up as soon as your down," she said and lightly tapped his shoulder.

Misaki walked into the bathroom to see a pile of black and white. The dress he had to wear was short and black with white hems and chest area. The sleeves were also white with black hems. On the counter, there was the wig which was a darker shade of brown than usual, the same headband Aoi wore, and a thin black ribbon for him to tie around his neck. Next to that, there were the pads and fishnet stockings. Black knee length boots were under the counter.

When Misaki left the bathroom, Aoi had a black make-up kit set up on one of the tables. "Ready?" she asked. Misaki nodded and sat down at the table. She instructed him to close his eyes and brushed the dark powder on and around his eyelids. Then he opened his eyes as wide as he could and she applied many layers of mascara to get that doll look perfected.

Misaki helped Aoi clean up the make-up and a customer came in. Aoi pushed him away to get him to help the customers and he got the message. He walked to the front and the boy blushed slightly. The way Misaki walked over with perfect posture and such beauty reminded him of a doll.

"This way," he said as he pointed to the table. The boy thought even the way his arms moved were like a doll.

"What would you like?" Misaki asked in a somewhat deep voice to complete the emotionless look.

"Coffee," he said and Misaki walked to the back. The boy watched as Misaki walked away. He snapped out of his thoughts when Misaki returned. The boy was giving him a weird look, but he brushed it off and walked to the front again.

The door opened and a tall man with navy blue hair walked in. Misaki recognized him as the man who worked at the flower shop across the street, but didn't say anything.

Nowaki saw it was Maid Friday at the café, so he decided to drop by for lunch. He always wanted to his lover in an apron or something romantic like that. Coming here might give him some inspiration on how to get him to wear something sexy.

Misaki lead the man to a table near the window. Nowaki had to put his feet on the seat across from him since his legs couldn't fit underneath the table. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Coffee," Nowaki replied. Misaki nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch his drink. When he came back, Nowaki seemed deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked, hoping to help him if he could.

"Eh, no. I was just wondering how I could get my partner in an outfit like that," Nowaki said, pointing to the dress.

"Maybe you could get them to do it for a special occasion. Valentine's Day is coming up soon," Misaki suggested. He repeated the words in his head again. That would probably mean Akihiko would want him to wear one of these costumes for Valentine's Day.

Nowaki looked at Misaki and smiled. "Thank you. That is a very good idea," Nowaki said and sipped his coffee with a slightly devilish grin on his face.

Misaki returned to the front and couldn't get the thought of his lover forcing him to wear the costumes for Valentine's Day out of his mind.


	6. School Girl Saturday

Misaki yawned as he walked to work. He wasn't fond of waking up early on Saturdays. To him, they were days of recuperation from "Devil Kamijou's" torment of the week.

The sign outside the café said "School Girl Saturday" in red letters that looked like a child's handwriting. "Just when I've had enough of school," he thought to himself.

Aoi spun around when she heard the door open. She wore a short gray skirt and had a white shirt with a navy sweater on top. There was a teal ribbon tied around her neck. She also had navy knee socks on with brown dress shoes.

Aoi giggled and held out a pile of menus. "Oh please sir, will you help me sort these?" she asked in an innocent high pitched voice.

Misaki laughed. "As soon as I'm done changing," he said, walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of things!" Aoi said.

Today's pile consisted of a short blue skirt with a white shirt that had sleeves and a collar of the same shade of blue. On the counter, there was the wig, pads, red scarf, thin black glasses, and white knee socks. Brown dress shoes were on the floor.

"Wow, you look like a bookworm," Aoi said as Misaki exited the bathroom.

"I'm the complete opposite," he admitted.

"That makes two of us, slacker," Aoi giggled as she put her arm around his neck and walked with him to the front.

Aoi took the first few groups of customers and Misaki waited until she had her fill of people. A man walked in, but Aoi didn't rush to the front like she usually did. Misaki took this opportunity to actually help someone. The young boy looked at the man and recognized him. It was the other English teacher at Mitsuhashi University, Yoh Miyagi.

Misaki didn't seem nervous considering he barely knew the man and hoped he was in the same position. He led Miyagi to a table a tad bit nervously. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Some coffee, please," Miyagi said. Misaki nodded and walked away.

Miyagi looked at Misaki and Aoi and imagined his lover, Shinobu, in one of those outfits. He was about to finish high school and he always had the strangest ways to get his attention. Cross-dressing wouldn't come to a surprise to him if Shinobu ever decided to do it.

Misaki returned with coffee and Miyagi drank it happily. Miyagi looked out the window and saw Shinobu glaring at him through the window. He tried his best not to look out the window for a while.

Misaki returned to the front to see Shinobu staring at Miyagi through the window. He walked outside to confront him.

"You know we're open, so you don't have to wait out here," Misaki said. Shinobu looked at Misaki and walked away.

"That was…weird," Misaki thought and returned to the café.


	7. Princess Sunday

Misaki walked to the café the next morning with slight anticipation. He had been working at the cosplay café for about a week and he knew all the costumes except for the ones they wore on Sundays.

The easel outside said "Princess Sunday" in bright pink cursive letters. "Princesses…I wonder how this will turn out," Misaki thought.

He entered and saw a stunning Princess Aoi in the front of the café. She wore a long, yellow dress with straps around the upper part of her arm. Her forearm was covered in yellow elbow length gloves and her hair was up in a very high ponytail.

Misaki bowed in front of her. "I'm not worthy to be in front of such beauty," he said.

"Shut up and get changed, lover boy," Aoi said, trying to hold in her laughter from his action. Misaki laughed and scratched the back of his head before going into the bathroom.

There was a big pink dress hanging on the door. There were white spots on the sleeves and a lighter shade of pink down the middle of the dress. On the counter, there was the wig, pads, and two plain white hair clips.

"You look just like a princess," Aoi said. This time, she bowed in front of Misaki. Before she could say anything, Misaki told her not to steal his joke.

"Aww, you're no fun," Aoi whined.

"Aoi, I've been playing dress-up for a week now. Tell me I'm not fun again," Misaki said. Aoi paused for a moment.

"You got me there," she said. The waited in the front talking about the customers they've had in the past week.

The first person to walk inside was Shinobu. Misaki thought it was a little weird for him to be back and even stranger for him to walk inside. Misaki lead him to a table by the window. "What can I get you, my prince?" Misaki asked.

"Anything with cabbage," Shinobu replied rather quickly.

Misaki looked at the boy and then walked to the back. He didn't even know if they had anything with cabbage here. Sure enough, there was salad with cabbage leaves. He brought that to the table and Shinobu just stared at it. "Tell me, do people really like it when you wear those costumes?" Shinobu asked.

Misaki looked at Shinobu with a strange look. "I guess they do. I've only been here for a week and have heard nothing but good things about the costumes, but mostly from boys," Misaki answered. He hadn't realized people like the cosplay until he had to really think about it.

"I see," Shinobu said and started eating the cabbage salad. "What outfit would you wear for someone you love?" he bluntly asked.

Misaki took a step back and blushed. How would he know? He wouldn't wear these outfits unless he had to. Yet again, Misaki put some thought into his answer.

"Maybe the maid outfits. It seems weird, but if you think about it, maids are loyal to their employers so maybe dressing up as a maid tells your partner you are faithful to them," Misaki answered.

Shinobu looked at Misaki and nodded. "Thank you," he said. Misaki nodded and walked away.

After Shinobu had finished eating, he talked to Aoi for a few minutes. They went to the back of the café and Shinobu left with a maid outfit of his own.

Misaki also took one home. We wanted to dress-up for his lover, but ended up stuffing it into his closet, hoping Akihiko would never find it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And those are all seven days of Misaki's cosplay. I think the ending could have been better, but I had no idea how to end it. Forgive me please...TT^TT Anyway, it was fun writing a story about cross-dressing. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
